This application claims the benefit of Japanese Patent Application Number 2013-176973 filed on Aug. 28, 2013, the entirety of which is incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging cable support aim which supports a charging cable for charging an electric vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
For charging an electric vehicle, it has been common that the vehicle is parked in parking space such as a parking area, a charging cable connected to a dedicated charging device installed beside the parking space is drawn around, and a charging connector provided at the distal end of the charging cable is connected to a charging port of the electric vehicle (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-19633).
In this case, by extending the length of the charging cable, the charging cable can be easily connected to the electric vehicle, and the electric vehicle is charged without taking into consideration of how the electric vehicle is parked or the position of the charging port.
However, in the above case, if the charging port of the electric vehicle is away from the charging device, the charging cable is drawn around on the ground. This causes abrasion of the charging cable leading to deterioration thereof, and causes the charging cable to be dirty with mud or the like, which makes it difficult to handle the charging cable.
Therefore, as shown in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-136182, for example, it has been considered that suspension fittings are provided on a ceiling to suspend the charging cable at mid-portions thereof, so that charging operation is performed by pulling out the charging cable without bringing it into contact with the ground.